Prior art systems include motion simulators and motion chairs used in homes, in video game arcades and in attraction park rides.
There is a need to introduce the technology of providing motion in seats installed in movie theatres. In the context of a movie theatre, restrictions relative to the space occupied by each individual seat are present and need to be overcome.